


Safe & Sound

by Hopeless_Blue_Kiss



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Adorable Suzaku, Alternate Universe, Bottom Suzaku, Clingy Suzaku, Human Animals, LeloSuza, Lelouch has a huge brother's complex, Lelouch is a reluctant owner, M/M, Seme Lelouch, Top Lelouch, Yaoi, fluff overload, lulusuza, uke suzaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss/pseuds/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch is a best-selling author, who still can't get over the death of his high school sweetheart Shirley. Surrounding himself in monotany in a world were people can find companionship in designer pets, Lelouch may find a new lease on life as he takes care of the stray puppy Suzaku. LuluSuza. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, this isI Hopeless_Blue_Kiss. I thank you for reading this story and hope you do a little more by rating and reviewing the story. I wanted to create a chapter really quick for the new year and this had been dancing in my head for a bit. Don't worry I'll be updating the other Code Geass stories this Friday, Saturday and/or Sunday. Not all may be updated but hopefully most. Please don't tell me which stories you wanted updated in this story. It will be ignored. Just let me know through telling me what you like about this story, if you want this particular story updated or not. Thank XP

As always this is a LuluSuza.

Safe & Sound

"Aniki, isn't he cute?"

A sandy-haired young woman couldn't help but squeal a little as she looked at the squirming bundle on her lap. She cooed and made little baby talk as her pinkie hesitantly stroke the fluffy ear of the designer pet sitting between her legs on a bath towel. The pup looked like a cross between a poodle and a daschund especially with its' fur now dried from its' recent bath. She squealed again in glee when she felt a small, eager tongue, lap at her fingers, before she buried her face in his now clean, toffee-colored fur.

Slim fingers hesitated, hovering over his little sister, tempted to yank her back in case the pup she was fawning over, tried to attack her. Any stray was to be eyed with caution even if it was him who found the little dear, muddy and yapping so pitifully by his shed. It was only a moment's weakness that stopped him from shooing the lost pup back into the wooded area of his backyard where he surely had come from.

He wouldn't have even been standing outside his backyard in the pouring rain, holding a cherry red umbrella in one hand while trying to use the flashlight in his other hand to figure out where the sound was coming from if it wasn't for his little sister, Nunnally. It was her second day back from her first semester in college and he had been reluctant to leave her. In fact he had been reluctant for her to live on campus. But she was strong-willed and had made strong threats to never speak to him again, just as she had done when he had mused aloud ideas of setting his laptop aside to soak in some sibling time.

Lelouch, for that was the writer's name, did his best work while listening to his iPod on blast to drown out any other noise. So if it wasn't for his sister pointing out that there was something in his backyard, the poor thing probably would have frozen to death by the morning. Of course, he insisted he be the one to check out the disturbance. He loved coddling his sister and felt as the older sibling he should risk the cold and insisted she returned to making the dinner she had fought him to make nearly an hour ago.

Those watery emerald green eyes look up at him, through the wet mop of muddy curls and with a defeated side the kind-hearted twenty-something-year old caved and picked up the whelp. As soon as he brought the small thing to his chest, to warm it before tracking the short distance to his back door and the eager silhouette of his sister, he knew that this was no ordinary puppy.

He had seen advertisements on a daily of designer pets. He had abstained from getting something as frivolous as a designer pet because he didn't think it right to merge the DNA of an animal and a human. It was playing at God and even if they were born this way, it still didn't make it right to make pets of humans. It didn't matter one iota to Lelouch if the technology had been used for nearly two decades. It was still unethical and although he felt a speech coming on as he looked at his sister cooing over the puppy, he held his tongue. It wasn't this pup's fault that he was created to amuse the elitist and their tastes for the exotic animal-type human.

"He's something." Lelouch confessed reluctantly after a few minutes reflection on how he came upon his latest guest. He prodded the wiggling thing with the tip of his drawing pen and watched with barely contained amusement as the yipping pup barked its' challenge and tried to attack the pen.

"You don't just mean that Aniki. He's adorable. Look at him again and admit it," Nunnally demanded with a slight pout. She leaned her head against her brother's shoulder as they sat comfortably on the couch, her stew simmering in the background. She knew her brother was a bit of a recluse and had become even more so when his high school sweetheart Shirley had passed away in a car crash along with her father. But that had been nearly three years ago and yet still the few visitors he received were his bubbly yet scheming editor, Milly, his mooching next door neighbor C.C. and poorly made attempts by his high school best friend Rivalz to drop by so he can force Lelouch to live it up.

Nunnally was partially surprised her Aniki even knew enough about the real world, as cooped as he was, to be able to write such heart-gripping novels about a aristocrat turned terrorist that fights for justice. Already his anti-hero character Zero had garnered talks of a movie deal and a miniseries. And yet here was her handsome brother, adjusting his reading glasses before frowning down in irritation when the designer pup tried to bite at the loose string from the sleeve of his favorite sweater. He needed more excitement in his life and when Nunnally went back to college, her reasons for staying on campus a veiled attempt to give her Aniki a chance to stop focusing on her and focus more on his self, there wouldn't be many there to stir up his life. Well until this little guy.

"What do you expect me to do with it?" Lelouch grumbled, raising his elegant eyebrow in mild irritation. He knew the direction his little his sister was nosing him towards but he'd be damned if a slip of a pup took the place of Nunnally or even God-forbid Shirley.

"Hear me out, okay? As you know Schneizel and Cornelia already have one and I know this place must get lonely without your editor and next door neighbor making sure you're still breathing. Besides these designer pets grow up pretty quickly and before you know it he'll take on his human form and me so much of a handful for you that you'll… you'll..." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. She missed Shirley too but that didn't mean both of them didn't deserve to move on. And sure it was pretty unorthodox to think a pet could take the place of a girlfriend but many had come to find life companions in their pets.

"You do realize you're asking a lot out of a small puppy, right? Besides what if he has an owner already?" He questioned even as his amethyst eyes softened on his sister's bowed head. He lightly stroked the crown of her head before rescuing the wiggling pup from getting soaked against Nunnally's tear stained face. He wished he could do more for her, but he wasn't quite ready to move on with his life yet.

"Raise it. Love it. Take care of it like you took care of me. Do this for as long as he doesn't have an owner. You need this. I need this," she murmured, her voice trembling. She didn't want to return one day and find that he took his life the same way their mother did once she believed no one really needed them anymore. She did, but she needed a life outside of her brother as well.

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something snarky about not needing anyone. But his thoughts must have realized the dark path his sister's mind must have taken and he let out another heartfelt sigh of defeat that night. He took off his reading glasses and scrutinized the wiggling puppy with the unruly curls. It was more than kind of cute as his sister suggested and if it didn't work out, at least he could tell his sister he tried.

"What if I call him Suzaku?" he suggested. His sudden smile widening when his sister's head jerked up in pleased surprised.

"So… so you're really going to keep him?" she asked, trembling on the spot in excitement. She didn't want him to just do it for her but for himself too.

"As long as you clean up his business while you're still here then I'll keep him. Besides, how much trouble could one puppy cause?" He said turning his smile down on the puppy snoring softly on his chest.

Little did he know how much he regret caving in so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, this is Hopeless Blue Kiss here with a new chapter to my story. I'm sorry it has taken so long. Every time I started to work on this chapter it seemed to keep expanding or going in three different paths in the end so I kept having to rewrite and delete bits until I was satisfied. But hopefully ya'll are all happy with the results and will tell me what you like about it. I really love comments, so don't be afraid to say specifically what you like about it. Just liking and alerting or saying 'love/like it, please update' isn't the same and I've spent most of my Spring Break working on this and other stories like this for you guys. So feed my inner review whore and please enjoy. =3

Safe & Sound

Lelouch tried his best to block out the sounds of muffled, whimpering whines and the scratching of tiny claws on his closed bedroom door. He had absolutely refused, despite Nunnally's puppy dog eyes, to allow the little mongrel to sleep in the same bedroom with him. He had a very avid imagination and he could just imagine the little cretin crawling all over him in the middle of the night, snuffling and yipping as he explored his new territory. His arms broke out in goose bumps at the phantom feel of a cold, wet nose pressed on some exposed piece of his flesh before a somewhat scratchy, warm tongue followed on its heels.

The best-selling author knew that he'd have a busy day ahead of him tomorrow and he needed all the rest he could get. He had managed to squeeze in an appointment with Dr. Lloyd to give his new designer pet a physical exam and proper shots. Plus there was the whole problem of buying new clothes for Suzaku for when he was in his human form. His sister wasn't going to be there for that long and it was already too much on his plate even with her there.

"Aniki, I honestly think little Suzaku wants to sleep with his master," Nunnally said, almost pleadingly. She had already turned his doorknob, making Lelouch curse himself in his head for not locking it, before she padded across the bed with the wiggling fur ball in her arms.

"I made a perfectly good basket for him to sleep in inside of the laundry room. I'm sure the sound of the dryer tumbling my clothes around will remind him of being in the womb or something new-age-y like that," Lelouch slurred out sleepily. He cracked one annoyed, amethyst eye open to look at the overly eager pup that was already wiggle from his sister's grip to get closer to his person.

"I know, I know but it's clear he loves you already," she cooed. She demonstrated this fact, with an evil little twinkle in her eye, by placing the little guy at the foot of the bed. Quickly, the toffee-colored doxipoo, which he greatly resembled, clambered closer to his master. His small, pink tongue eagerly tasted Lelouch's fingers as soon as he spotted the hand lying on the sheets. "Look he's giving you so many kisses."

"If you say so," Lelouch said dryly. His fine brows wrinkled in distaste even as he lifted his hand away from Suzaku's muzzle. "But really I need my sleep. If you want he can sleep with you in the guest room. Best offer I can give you right now."

"But he doesn't want that. He wants you, right Suzaku? You want your mean ole' owner to cuddle with you in the middle of the night," she wheedled, pouting just so. She even moved to sit on the edge of his bed and rest her head against his shoulder. Her big lavender eyes were looking up in a pleading way even as she strategically moved the dog closer so the full impact of Suzaku's cute fluffiness could hit him.

Suzaku yipped in agreement and tried to paw at the covers to get closer to Lelouch's warmth and smell. It was with a begrudging sigh that Lelouch finally caved in like an ill-prepared cake after seeing both brunettes wheedling into his curmudgeon of a heart. He was a stickler for cleanliness and order, but thankfully the little scamp was washed, albeit with Dawn dish soap. He figured that human shampoo and soap might be harmful for the pup and if Dawn could advertise that their soap was so environmentally safe that they used it on oil-caked sea creatures then, a muddy little pup was a no brainer.

Suzaku, not wasting time, quickly dove inside the covers and wedge his furry, round body up against the space between Lelouch's collarbone and chin. His pink tongue gave Lelouch's chin a healthy lick of thanks before he let out a little puppy yawn and proceeded to get so much needed shut eye.

"Awww, he's such a smart, adorable little guy. I can't wait to see what his human side looks like," she cooed. Nunnally itched to get her cell phone from her purse in her bedroom but was afraid the flash of the camera phone would ruin such a cute little scene. 'I'll just take a picture in the morning and take off the flash then,' she thought nonchalantly; but aloud she murmured forlornly,"He's really going to get big when I'm away. I'm going to miss all of this."

"Get in."

The sandy haired college student then let out a squeal of delight and kissed her Aniki's cheek soundly as Lelouch begrudgingly scooted backwards to make room for his sister. His hand rested on the pup's rump so as not to dislodge his sleeping place before he lifted the covers up higher so his little sister could climb into bed.

"You're too good to me Lulu and don't you worry, I'll make this transition into a pet owner smooth for you. It's going to be just amazing," she murmured excitedly. Nunnally continued to babble on excitedly about the different clothes she wanted to see little Suzaku wear even as she stroked his round, little belly. But by that time Lelouch had tuned it out into so much white noise and drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lelouch woke up with the smell of Dawn soap clogging his nostrils, literally. The little fur ball, known as Suzaku, had decided just laying under Lelouch's chin wasn't enough closeness. So in the middle of the night the designer pup had managed to sprawl across half of Lelouch's face, his big belly pressed against Lelouch's nose and his small paws, just barely brushing against his ears. He was only glad that the little whimpering ball that he pried off him wasn't one for drooling. Sadly, he couldn't say the same for his mouth-gaping sister, who had managed to monopolize at least seventy-five percent of the bed just by sprawling out her petite frame.

Sighs were becoming a commonality as Lelouch managed to wiggle free from under his sister's sprawled out limbs to go get dress and procure some food for himself and his guests in the kitchen. It was also where Nunnally had later found her older brother. The bacon was already crisped to perfection and a large, steamy plate of fluffy pancakes was laid out ready for consumption. But her lavender eyes immediately zeroed in on her apron-clad Aniki wielding a wooden spoon and pointing it like some scepter at the wiggling miscreant now covered in flour on the floor.

"Stop wriggling around in it and obey me!" Lelouch ordered regally. No matter how much Lelouch might deny his royal connections, it was moments like these, when he was well dress in a lavender dress shirt and nice charcoal gray dress slacks, when it showed how much of a handsome dictator he could be. Although his furry, royal subject was too naïve too be intimidated, especially with the frilly yellow apron covering the power outfit. Suzaku only response was to happily lick his eager tongue against the batter coated spoon to Lelouch's disgust.

"Don't you—Damn!" Lelouch tossed his wooden spoon in the sink and not so gently snatched up his pet by the scruff of his neck before the fool could take another run at the flour sack he had knocked over. Amethyst orbs glared directly at his sheepish sister, who was sleepily wiping drool form the corner of her mouth with one hand before stuffing a mouthful of pancake inside of it with the other. "This is your fault. I took my eyes off of him once, just once Nunnally, and flour everywhere!" He snarled out, as if he had been somehow betrayed.

"But how many times have you thought of Shirley in the short time he's been here?" Nunnally asked cautiously even as she moved quickly to save the eggs from burning. She wanted her eggs as happy as the cartoon eggs and ham couple dancing around on her cotton blue pajamas.

She knew her Aniki. When he woke up his first thought in the morning was of Shirley and the last thoughts when he went to sleep was of her too. Lelouch needed to realize his world no longer revolved around Shirley anymore. It hadn't even really revolved this much around Shirley when she was alive. It was just the guilt from insisting she take a ride with her father that had sealed her fate.

Sure she would always remain an important facet in his life, but if he were to move forward he needed distractions like Suzaku. Sure it was pressing her luck by seeing if Suzaku was already having an effect on him. But if her Aniki was going to fight her tooth and nail on everything she was going to make sure to fight back. 'Even if that means possibly moving back home to keep an eye,' she thought, sadly think of the commute from here to college.

Lelouch paused in gently scrubbing Suzaku's floury fur in the sink. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows in order to prevent the expensive material from getting wet. He had a book signing to go to in two hours and he didn't need Milly bitching in his ear for being late if he had to change again. So he unconsciously distracted Suzaku by tickling his round belly so that the mutt wouldn't try to soak him or go after the wooden spoon again while he contemplated what his sister just said.

A whimpering yelp and a softly mumbled apology later, Lelouch loosened his grip on Suzaku. He hadn't realized he had tightened his fingers on his designer pet's fur. It just suddenly happened as he realized that Shirley and the car accident had not entered his head in the hour and a half that he had been awake. If it had been anyone else but Lelouch, they wouldn't have felt the gnawing guilt because they would have realized they still had a large part of the day to remember their loved one. But for his mind not to be filled with images of her smiling, laughing, worrying over him and calling him 'lulu', it felt like he was betraying her somehow. 'If I hadn't insisted she'd go with him…' he thought forlornly.

"I m… must have been distracted," he managed to choke out. Quickly he dried Suzaku with a dish towel and handed the slightly damp ball of fur to his sister before donning on his suit jacket. "I promise you it won't happen again," he said just as smoothly as he smoothed his purple and silver striped tie.

"Lelouch… It's okay. You're just—" Nunnally began as she rested one hand against his brother's shoulder while the other hand cupped Suzaku's rump. It only remained there for a moment before Lelouch coldly shrugged it off, as well as her words.

"It's not okay. I… I know I said I was going to give this a chance, but I don't see this working out. I'm a busy person. Just my book-signing alone should… Well, I'll make sure to hold him for a little because it's absolutely necessary. A week… I'll give it a week and if someone won't come forward, then he'll… Someone will." Lelouch was babbling as he fastened his cufflinks and slid on his matching gray vest with the lavender accents. He had aborted saying what would happen if the poor pup wasn't claimed, instead emphasizing the last two words. There were some unsavory people at dog pounds that would be all too eager to snatch up and abuse an innocent like Suzaku.

He knew he sounded unreasonable and that's why he couldn't look at the two right now. Guilt twisted in his gut but he had known this wasn't going to work out. Better to end the charades now before someone got attached. Lelouch was going to say as much. One hand held his suit jacket as he turned to face the music when, with a cry of alarm from Nunnnally, he was suddenly knocked off his feet and on to his ass.

Nunnally's gasp of alarm was barely heard over the soft squeaks of "no, no, no" from Lelouch's attacker. An attacker who had tiny little fingers fisted in his once wrinkle-free dress shirt. Lelouch's curse fell short as his eyes widened in realization at floppy dog ears attached to the wild mop of curly brown hair that almost hid a cherub like face twisted up in anguish.

"Did he just…" Lelouch practically whispered, unsure of whether he wanted to disturb the small child straddling his midsection. But one hiccupping sob was all it took for the protective nature in Lelouch to kick into action. Instinctively he cradled the hysterical pup turned human, murmuring nonsensical noises to soothe him. He cooed and gently bounced the child as if he

"I think so… I think he's learned how to transform on his own. You know, without assistance" Nunnally murmured reverently looking at the naked toddler. They were going to the vet in order to unlock the other form until the designer pet learned to do it freely on its' own. But the discovery of what Suzaku looked like was only secondary to the fact that the small brunette transformed in protest of Lelouch giving him up. "It's also clear that he's already formed an attachment to you Aniki. So don't you dare try and abandon him now."

One look into those big tearful, emerald green eyes fringed in long lashes Lelouch realized his mistake too late. They were deeper, greener, more soulful then he had ever seen a pair of green eyes to be, not even Shirley's eyes had left him so spellbound. He really couldn't leave Suzaku even if he wanted to. It was too late. Those eyes wouldn't let him no matter if his existence proved a threat to the memory of Shirley. He was now attached too.

"Damn. Just Damn."


End file.
